Le secret de Severus
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Severus ne sait pas parler, mais il sait s'exprimer d'une toute autre façon... Song-Fic - OS - Peut-être d'autres à venir ? - Snarry


Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà pour un petit OS un peu particulier... Ma première Song-fic ! En fait, depuis quelques semaines déjà, j'ai une chanson dans mes favoris et puisque j'écoute souvent de la musique, je l'entends quotidiennement voir même plusieurs fois par jour. Et chaque fois que je l'entends, je pouvais voir Harry et Severus, aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de me sortir ça de la tête et j'ai donc décidé de mettre cette scène que j'imaginais par écris et vous la faire partager.

Je mets cette fic terminée parce que cet OS l'ait, après, je ne sais pas si j'aurais envie de faire ce que l'on appelle une "Song-fic", mais je n'écarte pas l'idée et si j'en écris une autre je la publierai à la suite de celle-ci, donc n'hésitez pas à suivre, au cas où... Peut-être même qu'une suite n'est pas à exclure, nous verrons...

Je vous présente donc la chanson "Cette moitié de nous" par Ycare !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et merci de votre lecture !

* * *

 _ **Cette moitié de nous**_

Severus s'était installé devant son piano, ce n'était connu que d'une poignée de personne, mais Severus adorait le piano tout autant que les potions. Il pouvait en jouer pendant des heures, se chantant parfois des chansons ou juste pour le plaisir d'écouter les notes jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

C'était Lily qui avait commencé à lui apprendre à jouer, il se souvenait encore s'être installé devant cet immense instrument qui trônait dans le salon des Evans, et elle avait commencé à jouer. C'était hésitant, elle savait jouer quelques notes mais n'avait jamais pris le temps d'approfondir ses connaissances, n'en avait jamais eu le temps…

Severus, lui, avait continué. Quand la Première Guerre s'était terminée, il avait acheté un piano, peut-être dans une vaine tentative de se rapprocher de Lily, et il avait joué. Pendant des heures, des jours, des mois, il avait joué dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Entre deux classes, ou pendant ses insomnies, il avait fait le deuil de sa meilleure amie en jouant sans cesse, essayant de soigner ses blessures par la musique. Parfois, la musique se faisait sauvage et empreinte de colère, et par d'autres moments, elle semblait mélancolique et emplie de tristesse. Albus l'avait un jour surpris, et avait approuvé cette façon saine de faire son deuil et d'extérioriser ses sentiments, ce que le Maître des Potions ne se permettait jamais de faire à voix haute.

Puis, les années étaient passées, le deuil de Lily s'était fait, mais l'habitude était restée. Severus jouait parfaitement et composait même ses propres chansons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il voulait que personne ne l'apprenne, c'était son secret. Mais quand il fût obligé de cohabiter avec Harry Potter pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, ils avaient été à Square Grimmaurd, loin de son piano, loin de son abri dans ses cachots. Le manque s'était vite fait sentir, il s'était alors glissé en toute discrétion dans la seule pièce accueillant un piano qui n'avait sûrement pas été utilisé depuis des dizaines d'années, et il s'était mis à jouer sous couvert de plusieurs sortilèges d'intimité. Harry avait mis deux mois avant de découvrir que Severus attendait qu'il s'endorme pour jouer, c'était une nuit d'insomnie, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses pour que cette fois-ci il ne se lève pas pour vagabonder dans la maison. Et il avait trouvé Severus dans cette pièce dans laquelle personne n'entrait jamais, jouant comme s'il était seul, comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme si la guerre ne détruisait pas des familles entières et comme s'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire en sorte que tout cela s'arrête enfin.

Severus avait finalement découvert Harry, assis par terre, la tête contre la porte, endormi. Après s'être inquiété quelques secondes sur ce que pourrait bien penser le jeune homme, il l'avait recouché et était parti s'endormir sereinement. Ces mois passés avec Harry Potter lui avaient appris à lui faire confiance, Harry n'était pas du genre à se moquer ou encore dire à tout le monde ce qui était pour lui un secret. Et quand Severus lui demanda le lendemain de ne rien dire à personne, Harry garda le secret, même auprès de ses meilleurs amis.

La guerre était arrivée, plus rapidement que prévu, plus meurtrière qu'ils ne l'auraient voulue, mais à la surprise de tous sauf des personnes les plus proches d'Harry, les deux hommes restèrent habités à Square Grimmaurd pour se remettre de leurs blessures.

Et les années avaient défilé aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu dans un match de Quidditch. Harry avait appris à jouer quelques notes de piano, mais il laissait cet art à Severus qui était bien plus doué que lui et qu'il adorait écouter. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où Severus s'était tourné pour retrouver Harry endormi sur le canapé qu'ils avaient installé. La pièce avait été redécoré, dépourvu de tout ce qu'il avait de plus sombre, ne laissant que le piano, un canapé et un petit bureau où Severus écrivait parfois des chansons qu'il chantait à Harry pour lui parler de sa vie d'avant, de ses peines, de ses tristesses, mais aussi de son amour pour lui, de ses rêves et même une demande en mariage que Severus avait dû chanter une bonne cinquantaine de fois à un Harry endormi avant d'avoir enfin le courage de la lui chanter alors qu'il était parfaitement éveillé.

Depuis quelques mois, Severus chantait une même chanson à Harry, le jeune homme dormait toujours profondément et Severus essayait de trouver le courage de la lui chanter. Il savait pourtant que le jeune homme n'était pas contre puisqu'il lui en avait lui-même parlé trois années en arrière, mais voyant que Severus n'était pas vraiment prêt à accepter le fait qu'il pouvait être un bon père malgré sa vie, il avait laissé ce rêve de côté. Et Severus ne savait pas comment le jeune homme avait fait, il avait même pensé qu'il l'aurait quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait bien voulu lui apporter ce bonheur, et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup qui l'aurait fait, mais Harry était resté avec lui.

Severus osa se jeter à l'eau le jour où ils fêtaient leur cinquième année de mariage. Harry s'était installé sur le canapé, regardant Severus bien que celui-ci était de côté mais ne le regardait pas. Harry se faisait discret, ne faisant aucun bruit, et Severus s'imagina que le jeune homme dormait, puis se lança…

Il aurait eu tes yeux c'est sûr,

Il aurait eu tes yeux, c'est certain

Et cette petite égratignure,

Dans ma voix, que tu aimais bien

Harry regardait Severus, incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de ce début de chanson. Il savait qu'elle serait importante, comme chaque chanson que Severus écrivait et chantait, elle transmettait un message qu'Harry était prêt à entendre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les mains de Severus qui voyageaient sur le piano pour que son mari ne se sente pas encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il aurait eu ses petites chaussures

M'aurait pris les doigts par la main

Malgré nos fautes de goût j'suis sûr

Qu'il aurait eu de l'allure, ce gamin

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait revoir Hermione six ans plus tôt essayant de leur faire comprendre que non, ils ne pouvaient pas mélanger du vert Serpentard et du rouge Gryffondor pour la nouvelle décoration de la cuisine. Son esprit essayait de ne pas se focaliser sur les autres paroles, semblant parler d'enfant… Un enfant qu'il aimerait avoir avec Severus, mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt, peut-être ne le serait-il jamais, mais puisque lui-même n'était pas prêt à vivre sans Severus, alors il sacrifierait ce rêve pour lui…

Il m'arrive souvent de penser

À cet enfant qu'on n'a jamais fait

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry, attendant la suite de cette merveilleuse mélodie, espérant tout en essayant de ne pas espérer.

Nos rêves resteront une peinture

Une œuvre d'art, un joli dessin

Cette vie n'est qu'une caricature

Et nos promesses peaux de chagrin

Severus pouvait sentir les émotions d'Harry même de là où il se trouvait. Il continuait à jouer, essayant de ne pas s'arrêter, exprimant juste ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'écrivant, ce qu'il ressentait encore par moment, cette peur de ne pas être un bon père pour l'un des êtres qu'il, il le savait déjà, aimerait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Le temps fait sauter les coutures

Mais peut-être était-ce notre destin

De créer une étoile sans futur

Mais qui brillerait jusqu'à très loin

C'était ce que Severus s'était souvent dit, peut-être que c'était ainsi, qu'ils pouvaient vivre heureux sans jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une envie de vouloir faire plaisir à Harry, il y avait maintenant un mélange d'autres choses, Harry lui avait donné l'assurance qu'il lui fallait, il lui avait fait comprendre que s'ils faisaient un enfant, il ne serait pas comme eux dans leurs enfances, lui serait aimé…

Il m'arrive souvent de penser

À cet enfant qu'on n'a jamais fait

A-t-il tes yeux ?

A-t-il les siens ?

Une chance sur deux, qu'il r'ssemble à rien

Je pense souvent à cette moitié de nous

Dont j'suis pas l'autre moitié du tout

Quand Severus s'imaginait avoir un enfant avec Harry, il s'imaginait un mini Harry, absolument pas un enfant qui lui ressemblait, leur enfant ne pourrait être que plus beau avec ses yeux verts, des cheveux beaux et soyeux même s'il allait avoir du mal à les coiffer. Si, peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir sa taille, Harry n'était pas bien grand à cause de la sous-alimentation dont il avait été victime chez les Dursley, même s'il avait tout de même profiter de plusieurs pousser de croissance dans son adolescence, il restait tout de même plus petit qu'une grande partie de ses amis.

Si on m'avait dit quand j'serais grand

J'f'rais mille chansons mais pas d'enfant, ouais…

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Severus, il n'avait jamais eu conscience d'avoir voulu un jour un enfant, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'Harry entre dans sa vie, avant qu'ils ne se marient, avant que son époux lui prouve qu'il ne partirait pas même s'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, avant qu'il comprenne que son enfant n'aurait pas le droit à toutes les carences affectives qu'ils avaient subies. Non, s'ils avaient un enfant, il serait aimé, choyé et heureux, Severus s'en faisait la promesse.

Il aurait eu tes yeux c'est sûr,

Il aurait eu tes yeux, c'est certain

Et cette petite égratignure,

Dans ma voix, que tu aimais bien

( _Cette moitié de nous – Ycare_ )

Quand Severus termina la dernière note, Harry se leva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il essuya les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir pleurées.

\- Elle était magnifique… _Fit Harry après avoir repris un peu le contrôle de ses émotions._ Est-ce pour me dire que… tu ne veux toujours pas avoir d'enfant avec moi ?

Harry ne voulait pas espérer, il avait commencé à faire son deuil de cet enfant. Il avait de toute façon son filleul Teddy qu'il gardait souvent, puis plein de neveux et nièces déjà nés ou à naître. Il était marié à un homme merveilleux et pouvait comprendre et accepter que Severus ne veuille pas d'enfants, pour plein de raisons qu'il lui avait expliquées. Il était déjà un homme comblé et heureux.

\- Non, Harry. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que je veux avoir un enfant avec toi…

Severus vit les yeux d'Harry pétiller, mais son mari se retint d'exploser de joie, après toutes ses années, il avait appris à réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

\- J'en veux un, Harry. Un vrai mélange de nous deux, peu importe comment il sera, je sais qu'on l'aimera…

\- Oui, on l'aimera. _Répondit Harry en laissant couler des larmes de bonheur avant d'étreindre Severus._ On l'aimera avec toute la force de notre amour…

Fin

20/12/18


End file.
